


Brooklyn; 24 Dicembre

by theghei_tm



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghei_tm/pseuds/theghei_tm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guarda la felpa, abbandonata sul tappeto, lasciando spuntare un angolo del libro che ha dimenticato di star leggendo. Asciugandosi le lacrime la raccoglie, poggiandola su una sedia affianco al camino. Prende in mano anche il libro caduto per terra e gli cade lo sguardo sulle prime parole del capitolo: “voglio viaggiare, andare lontano da qui. Lasciarmi tutto alle spalle e andare via. Sparire nel nulla. Non sarebbe magnifico?” e quante volte l'ha sentita quella frase? Forse un centinaio, non lo ricorda neanche più.<br/>Non ci ha mai creduto.<br/>Forse avrebbe dovuto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn; 24 Dicembre

Le fiamme proiettano un tenue chiarore sulle pareti della stanza; fuori, la pioggia cade incessante, raffreddando ogni cosa e coprendo la vista con un fitto muro grigio. Nel silenzio della casa, il pavimento di legno scricchiola lievemente sotto il passo felpato di un soriano grigio. Il micio raggiunge il divanetto vicino alla finestra e miagola, cercando di svegliare il suo padrone addormentato. Non ottenendo nessuna risposta si infastidisce e prende a giocare con la sua mano penzoloni. Il ragazzo, per tutta risposta, bofonchia qualcosa fra i denti e si gira, scacciando il gatto che imperterrito, gli balza in grembo e gli lecca il viso. Allora si rassegna ad aprire gli occhi e guarda scocciato il felino, che lo fissa scrutandolo, a pochi centimetri dal suo naso.

\- Stupido gatto.

Sbotta poi, tirandosi a sedere e lasciando che il libro che stava leggendo prima di crollare addormentato cada per terra con un tonfo sordo. Si passa una mano sul viso e fra i capelli, cancellando le ultime tracce di sonnolenza per poi fissare lo sguardo sulle gocce di pioggia che scorrono contro il vetro della finestra, creando immensi e contorti labirinti e strani disegni.

È ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri quando il gatto ritorna all'assalto, stavolta con una felpa sdrucita fra i denti affilati.

- Cosa vuoi ancora?

Si blocca, il ragazzo, alla vista della felpa. All'improvviso non esiste più il gatto, la pioggia non fa più rumore, il crepitio del camino acceso sembra far da eco ai battiti accelerati del suo cuore impazzito. Accarezza con mano tremante la stoffa consumata, percorrendo con le dita cuciture e macchie che rimandano a vecchi ricordi.  
E allora ricorda.

Ricorda ogni cosa.

Ricorda di quando il tempo era così poco che quella felpa rimase dov'era, e le tracce dei graffi sulla stoffa ne sono tutt'oggi la prova. Ricorda di quella volta che, a capodanno, si infilarono entrambi in quella felpa, solo per far ridere i figli dei vicini, tristi per Babbo Natale che non arrivava. Ricorda del suo odore, impresso come marchiato a fuoco nella sua memoria e in quella maledetta felpa. Perché, lo sa, è sicuro che sia ancora lì, ad impregnarne la stoffa ruvida. Stringe convulsamente fra le dita la stoffa nel punto in cui una macchia scura di caffè distorce la scritta “Bulls” e si chiede perché ha comprato quella stupida felpa, li ha sempre odiati i Chicago Bulls, lui. E perché, si chiede fra le lacrime, perché non può tornare indietro a due anni prima. Con un gesto violento della mano, scaccia via le lacrime, ma quelle continuano copiose a rigargli il viso e offuscargli la vista.

Il gatto miagola, reclamando la sua attenzione ancora una volta.

\- Stupido gatto! Vattene!

E i ricordi continuano ad affollargli la mente, uno dopo l'altro, inarrestabili. I suoi capelli, sempre spettinati e inestricabili, in cui adorava affondare le dita. I suoi occhi, blu come il mare in tempesta. Le sue mani, sempre con qualche graffio per colpa di quello stupido gatto. Il dover alzarsi sulle punte per raggiungere le sue labbra, ogni volta che lo baciava. Il suo modo di abbracciarlo, quando era il momento giusto, e mai a sproposito. Era bravo in quello... capiva le persone con un semplice sguardo. Gliel'ha sempre invidiato un po'.

Lui non le capisce, le persone.

E forse è perché non capisce, e non capì nemmeno quella volta, che ora è solo. Se fosse stato il ventiquattro Dicembre di due anni prima, forse, avrebbero mangiato con gli innumerevoli parenti di lui, e avrebbero scartato i regali insieme, e ci sarebbero stati i desideri quando sarebbe scoccata la mezzanotte, e sicuramente la madre di lui gli avrebbe regalato un altro di quei maglioni fatti ai ferri, troppo larghi per lui, che non avrebbe mai messo, ma avrebbe finto che gli piacesse, per non litigare ancora una volta e perché sarebbe stato Natale e a Natale si è gentili perché così ci dicono di essere. A Natale si è gentili, si è felici, si festeggia in famiglia, con gli amici, non si è soli, no? A Natale non dovrebbe neanche esistere la solitudine, si festeggia e si è allegri.

E allora perché non è felice? Perché è così triste? Perché le lacrime non smettono di rigargli il viso? Perché quella maledetta felpa è ricomparsa proprio ora? Vorrebbe tanto tornare indietro, a due anni prima. Lo vorrebbe davvero, cancellare tutto quello che di sbagliato ha detto, urlato.

Tutto.

Sarebbe bello, aprire la porta del soggiorno, e trovarlo a litigare con il gatto, come quella sera... l'ultima che hanno passato assieme. Sarebbe bello, trovare tutto come prima, come se non fosse successo niente e quei due anni non fossero mai esistiti. Sarebbe meraviglioso. Ma non si può tornare indietro e cancellare quello che è stato.  
E apre la porta e lui non è lì. Il micio dorme beatamente vicino alla finestra. Non ci sono regali sotto l'albero e nessuno busserà alla sua porta alle otto e trentacinque con una scusa improbabile per giustificare il ritardo.

Guarda la felpa, abbandonata sul tappeto, lasciando spuntare un angolo del libro che ha dimenticato di star leggendo. Asciugandosi le lacrime la raccoglie, poggiandola su una sedia affianco al camino. Prende in mano anche il libro caduto per terra e gli cade lo sguardo sulle prime parole del capitolo: “ _voglio viaggiare, andare lontano da qui. Lasciarmi tutto alle spalle e andare via. Sparire nel nulla. Non sarebbe magnifico?_ ” e quante volte l'ha sentita quella frase? Forse un centinaio, non lo ricorda neanche più.

Non ci ha mai creduto.

Forse avrebbe dovuto.

Forse, se avesse prestato più attenzione, se avesse colto il desiderio in quelle parole, se avesse capito... ma lui non capisce le persone.

Non le ha mai capite. Forse, se non fosse stato così cieco, avrebbe visto le ombre dietro quei sorrisi. Ma ormai quel che è stato, è. Non si può cambiare il passato, né tanto meno impedire ai ricordi di tornare prepotentemente, ogni Natale, e riportare lui nella sua vita.

La pioggia ha lasciato il posto ad un sole strano, per Dicembre. Ma quando si è tristi, il mondo sorride, non è forse vero? Ma lui non è triste.

È solo.

Solo, in una casa troppo grande per lui, avvolto in un maglione che non è suo, e sa troppo di lui. Solo, con uno stupido gatto e una felpa consumata. Solo e stupido. Che stupido che è stato. Se fosse stato più attento e l'avesse amato di più... non l'ha amato abbastanza, se lo ripete in continuazione. Se l'avesse amato di più, adesso lui sarebbe ancora lì. Sarebbe vicino a lui, scarterebbero i regali di Natale insieme e, a mezzanotte, si scambierebbero un bacio dolce sotto il vischio, perché è la tradizione e a lui sono sempre piaciute le tradizioni.

Ma non l'ha amato abbastanza, e lui se n'è andato, il ventiquattro Dicembre di due anni prima, dal ponte di Brooklyn. 

Se n'è andato e l'ha lasciato solo.


End file.
